Rogue Coyote
Rogue Coyote was one of the three major PFs operating in the Angola-Zaire border region in 1984, the other two being Zero Risk Security and Contract Forces of Africa. Of the three, Rogue Coyote was also the smallest. Background Rogue Coyote started out as a group known as the Southern Rhodesia Volunteers. They deployed to fight guerrillas in the Malayan Emergency. Later, Rogue Coyote recruited most of the Rhodesian SAS (which had its origins with the British SAS, specifically the 22 SAS, C Squadron) after the country collapsed in 1979. Other members formerly served with the Selous Scouts and 32 Battalion, as well as the British SAS itself. They're the smallest of the groups operating in the Angola-Zaire border region, but their soldiers were some of the best.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (tape): Rogue Coyote operates mainly out of Africa these days. Of the three PFs, they're the smallest. However, they scooped up most of the Rhodesian SAS after the country collapsed four years ago. Picture their organization as one big special forces unit. With Rhodesia a British colony, the Rhodesian SAS had its origins 22 SAS, C Squadron. They started out as a group known as the Southern Rhodesia Volunteers, but in '51 they were incorporated into 22 SAS as members of the British Commonwealth, and deployed to fight guerrillas in the Malayan Emergency. Even now, 22 SAS keeps the "C" squadron designation empty in recognition of their service. In a way, you could say the SAS almost makes up the core of Rogue Coyote. Later on, they were bolstered by other talent including former Selous Scouts and 32 Battalion. These guys are direct descendants of some of the best special forces in the world. They won't go down without a fight.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot: They're mercenaries belonging to Rogue Coyote. Not so much a corporation as a mixed bag of hired guns working together under a single banner. They cut their teeth in the British and Rhodesian SAS, the Selous Scouts, 32 Battalion... So they've seen plenty of action. Don't take any chances with them. Unlike the other PFs in the region, Rogue Coyote lacks a company-wide doctrine, being made up of multiple commanders that each run their own individual units at their own discretion.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot (radio): Rogue Coyote lacks any kind of company-wide doctrine. It's made up of multiple commanders, each operating a unit at his own discretion. History Rogue Coyote were known to operate in the eastern regions of the area and were led by "The Major."Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: We have a new assignment - eliminate the commander of Rogue Coyote, one of the PFs operating in Africa. The target is simply "the Major" to his men. That's his rank from his army days. Instead of your typical boots-on-the-ground work, he's more of a job broker and a recruiter. And apparently, he also runs a little espionage operation on the side... Which could explain why he's picked up a long list of enemies. They were stationed in Munoko Ya Nioka Station, Ngumba Industrial Zone, Kungenga Mine and Bampeve Plantation. It is also implied that Rogue Coyote was the PF that the Mbele Squad platoon leader joined after "selling out" his own unit.The Rogue Coyote logo can be seen in the background of the platoon leader's photo ID on the iDroid, and the platoon leader himself is seen wearing a black beret adorning the PF's logo on the front. A truck driver belonging to this PF was later reassigned to near the Ngumba Industrial Zone's entrance to do guard duty relating to the experiments going on there, with his predecessor being mentioned as having been killed due to breaching protocol by trying to save the experimented prisoners. Equipment Rogue Coyote, as well as the other PF's operating in the Angola-Zaire Border Region, were mostly supplied with Western arms and equipment. Western Equipment Firearms *AM MRS-4R Assault Rifle *UN-ARC CS Battle Rifle *UN AAM Machine Gun *MACHT-37 Submachine Gun Explosives/Launchers *Killer Bee Missile Launcher Vehicles *M84A MAGLOADER Main Battle Tank *STOUT IFV-SC Recon Vehicle *STOUT IFV-FS Fire Support Vehicle *BOAR-53CT Support Carrier Truck *APE T-41LV Jeep However, they were also known to use some Soviet equipment as well. Soviet Equipment Firearms *Kabarga-83 Shotgun Vehicles *HP-48 Krokodil Attack Helicopter Furthermore, in 1984 they were supplied with prototype Walker Gears by Cipher as part of Skull Face's plan. Uniforms The members of Rogue Coyote usually wore brown BDU shirts and beige cargo pants, with black combat boots. In some cases they wore blue body armor. Similar to the Contract Forces of Africa, they also utilized South African Defense Force M83 Chest Rigs and M83 Battle Jackets. Logo Rogue Coyote's logo is primarily black and white, featuring an upside-down black spade as well as the center featuring a white Coyote skull to the upper jaw, two SVG-76s with their barrels facing away at the bottom, and two palm leaves, with the tip of the spade featuring the name of the organization. References Category:Private Military Companies